Silver Dragon v2 R.C.C.:
Silver Dragon R.C.C. Hatchlings Alignment: Usually Principled or Scrupulous, occasionally Unprincipled. Attributes: IQ: 5d6, MA: 4d6, ME: 4d6, PS: 5d6, PP: 5d6, PE: 4d6, PB: 6d6, Spd: 4d6 P.P.E.: 2d4x10+40, +3d6 per level M.D.C.: 1d6x50+100 Special Abilities: Fly at 60 mph, bio-regenerate 1d6x10 MDC/5 minutes, metamorphosis at will (minimum size is about that of a cat, maximum size is its own), speak with any intelligent life form, night-vision 90', see the invisible, 1/2 damage from cold. Teleport 18%+ 2%/level, 5 mile range. Horror Factor: 10 Ice Breath: 3d6 MD, 80' range. Psionics: Major Psionic, select 8 powers from any of the psychic categories (except super). Select an additional four at fifth and tenth levels. I.S.P.: 1d6x10+20, plus 1d6+1 per level. Magic Knowledge: Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells. Can intuitively use techno-magic devices, read magic, use scrolls, and recognizes magical circles and enchantment. Can sense ley-lines, nexuses, and other dragons within 20 miles (general distance and direction only; no specific locations). Spells can be learned beginning at third level. Combat abilities: equal to HTH: Basic, plus an additional attack. Claws inflict 2d6 MD, bite 2d4 MD. Average life span: 600 years, after which they quickly develop into adults. Adult Alignment: Usually Principled or Scrupulous, occasionally Unprincipled. Attributes: IQ: 2d6+18, MA: 2d6+18, ME: 2d6+18, PS: 2d6+40, PP: 3d6+18, PE: 3d6+12, PB: 4d6+10, Spd: 2d4x10/2d6x10+100 (walking/flying) M.D.C.: 2d4x1000+500 Horror Factor: 18 P.P.E.: 2d6x100+200, + 1d6x5 per level. Special Abilities: Night Vision 100', excellent colour vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will, bio-regenerate 1d4x10 MDC/minute, impervious to cold (including MD cold), resistant to heat (1/2 damage; no effect on lasers), speak with any intelligent creature, teleport self 78% +2%/level (5 mile range), dimensional teleport 52%, metamorphosis at will, cloud walking (the character can walk or sit upon clouds as if they were solid; this does not prevent her from passing through clouds, however). Combat: 8 attacks per melee. Damage: restrained punch: 1d6x10 SDC plus bonuses, full strength punch: 6d6 MD, power punch: 1d6x10+20 MD (counts as two attacks), kick or tail attack: 6d6 MD, bite: 6d6 MD, ice breath: 5d6 MD (200' range), nerve gas breath: 200' range, paralysis for 2d6 melees. Bonuses: +3 strike, +4 parry/dodge, +4 initiative, +4 pull punch, +4 roll, +4 on saving throws. Magic: Knows all spell magic from levels 1-15. Psionics: All sensitive, physical, and healing powers, plus hydrokinesis. Considered a major psionic. I.S.P.: 3d4x10+80, plus 1d6+1 per level. R.C.C. Skills: basic & advanced math: 98% literate in Dragonese, Spanish, and four other languages at 98% demon lore: 98% monster lore: 98% faerie lore: 90% and four skills from each of the following: communications, domestic, electrical, pilot, and pilot-related. Average Life Span: Usually 6000 years of corporeal existence (those who choose to live longer add 1000 MDC and +1 to their HF); some dragons are known to have existed for over 30,000 years! Those who choose to "end" their lives are generally assumed to have become minor or obscure deities, or reborn as hatchlings. Reproductive Note: Female silver dragons can mate successfully with males of human or elven stock (this includes Atlanteans and Palladium Ogres). The result of such a union will always be female, full-blooded silver dragons. A pregnant silver gestates for ten months, then lays 2-4 eggs that hatch two months later. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Dragon Category:Palladium